


Life sentence

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops, I didn't mean to post the last chapter as a one shot. Because it really isn't. This is like four or five chapters. Maybe.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took a while before he felt like himself, as the fog of heat left from his brain it started to really sink in what he had allowed to happen. It didn’t matter that his heat had controlled him. When he looked in Matthew’s face he understood it was his admirer, the man who had killed the bailiff for him, he felt guilt. By then it was too late though, they were already bonded. There was no way to stop his body from responding to him, or from his hormones changing to match his new mate. His own body was doing everything to make him feel the same way. Will couldn’t even think of Matthew without feeling safe. His mind may have been full of distrust, but his body wasn’t.

The guilt was only heavier when he found out that Beverly had been butchered while he was letting Matthew knot him. He knew he had to find a way to stop Hannibal; he would worry about himself after. 

At first Chilton had been furious, but they were mated by the time anyone realised they were both in solitary, they had been able to spend that time together. It was the one kindness that the state law allowed patients. They got conjugal visits from their mates for their ruts. Will was only the third omega ever arrested for murder, the court had agreed that he would fall under the same laws as the alpha’s. As far as he knew, he was the first omega in a mental hospital to be mated; the laws would have to be set up as they went, it might allow him the freedom he needed to stop Hannibal. 

Matthew had been suspended for a few weeks, sleeping with one of the inmates was unacceptable, if they hadn’t have been bonded he would have probably lost his job. 

When Chilton realised the bonuses to their bonding he had gone out of his way to make it difficult to see each other, making Will do tests that he could legally force him to do whenever Matthew scheduled a visit. Part of him didn’t mind, he didn’t want to look at a murderer and want to touch him. Even more he didn’t want to look at Matthew and think of Bev dying. It gave him the time to decide to use Matthew, to get his alpha to kill the person who had killed Beverly. It would at least ease his guilt at her death and it would stop Hannibal before anyone else died.

Will knew he had been tested for pregnancy three times already. Chilton carefully checked every few days, as with an omega the hormone changes were rapid enough that it showed up in a matter of days. The smug expression on Chilton’s face when he had told him that he would be the first captured pregnant psychopath frayed on his nerves. Will never wanted to hear about the excitement his condition would create again. 

He hadn’t really decided what his own feelings were on the subject, Will was almost in his forties, and he never thought that he would get the chance to have a family. Will didn’t see how he would get the chance now that he was in the hospital, at the least they would take the child from him; possibly give it to his mate to take care of. He couldn’t let himself get excited while he was in the hospital.

He did appreciate the exaggerated care that they now took with him. No one wanted to be the reason he miscarried, not while he was Chilton’s prize prosecution. Even as they led him in cuffs to the privacy room their grips were startling loose. Although it wasn’t like he could just run out in shackles so he understood they could afford it.

They let him seat himself and changed the cuffs to the ones attached to the table. It wasn’t long before he saw Matthew come into view. He felt butterflies in his belly seeing him for the first time without clouded eyes. 

The hormones had made him seem so much more attractive at the time, but as Matthew gave him a small lopsided smile before coming in Will found himself smiling back.

They both looked at each other in silence and he could feel the love pouring out of Matthew. 

“I missed you.” 

“I…” Will couldn’t find the words to express himself, but it quickly didn’t matter as Matthew came around the table. He leaned down and put his hand under Will’s chin tilting his head up for a kiss. 

He could tell how thorough the changes in his body were, Matthew had not tasted so good last time. The feeling of his tongue sent sparks down to his crotch. He wanted Matthew and not just because of his heat, his body wanted to feel his alpha after the weeks apart. 

When Matthew pulled back, Will stole a quick peak at the orderly waiting outside. He was turned around actually giving them privacy. He wondered if Matthew had made a deal with the man, or if it was just something the other orderly did for a friend. 

Matthew walked around the table seating himself across from Will. He reached out his hands, allowing Will to come to him and take them. It felt like it had been such a long time since he had felt another human, so he willingly closed the gap between them. 

Matthew’s hands were warm and dry; his grip was firms as he cupped Will’s hands. Will couldn’t help but notice Matthew’s hands almost the same size as his own. He knew they were a similar height, but his heat hadn’t allowed him to notice just how similar. Matthew may have been almost excessively fit, but he was small for an alpha. 

He wasn’t sure if he was bothered by how much he liked the touch, but he already felt soothed touching him. It was strange being mated after so many years of being alone, Will wasn’t sure if he ever would get used to it. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t want to start like this. You deserved so much more, but when your heat started…”

Will closed his eyes and pulled his hands back as much as he could. The reminder of what this really was between them was enough to get his mind back on track. Matthew didn’t try to force him to hold hands, he respected his withdrawal. 

“I wanted to wait until I got you released, but maybe this is better. If you can wait three more months I can get id’s made for us and gather enough money. I can get you out of here.”

They both knew that now Will was mated the death penalty would be off the table. Will would have all the time in the world.

“How?” 

Will swallowed before continuing.

“How do you plan on that?” 

Matthew looked pleased with himself. 

“I’ll tell you on your next heat. I should be able to get everything together by then.”

It was a strange situation to be in, bonded to someone he hardly knew. 

Will opened his mouth, about to tell him he was pregnant. He thought Chilton would have told him and at least saved him this awkwardness. Finally he found the words that didn’t make his skin crawl to say them.

“I won’t go into heat for another ten months.”

It was as close as he could get to saying it, his pregnancy still hadn’t really hit home. He doubted it would feel real until he actually started to show.

Matthew almost stumbled as he came around the table again, his face lighting up at the thought of Will being filled with his child. He came to his knees beside him, pressing his hand on the front of Will’s jumpsuit. With his hands in cuffs Will couldn’t do more than watch Matthew touch him. It wasn’t unpleasant watching his joy as he ran his hands over Will’s body.

“This is wonderful Will.”

“It’s not going to show for a while.”

He said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It gave him the push he needed to say what he wanted.

“I know a way I could get out sooner.”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

Matthew gave a little head tilt and smile, it was almost apologetic. He was exploring with his hands, feeling for the changes that wouldn’t show yet. It made it easier for Will for use him, Matthew had taken advantage of his weakness during his heat so he would take advantage of Matthew’s weakness.

“I am guessing there are no recording devices in here.”

Their earlier conversation would have proved that, if Matthew knew about anything he wouldn’t have talked of helping Will escape, but he still felt the need to say it. Matthew was watching him, his eyes eating up every reaction that he gave. 

“Not anymore. Who do you think set them up?”

The grin was still plastered on his face, as he hands kept tracing over Will’s flat belly, his obvious delight showing at the news that Will was pregnant.

“I want you to do me a favour.”

“Anything for you Will.”

He felt like his guilt was like the sand in an hourglass, shifting from side to side but never leaving. He could get revenge for Bev, but he would be betraying his alpha. It didn’t matter that Will knew he owed the man nothing, through their bond he felt connected to him.

“I want you to kill Hannibal Lecter. Trust me when I tell you it will help me get out of here.”

The hands on his belly stopped, and Matthew let out a breath of air. When Will thought his request was going to be refused Matthew gave small nod, no questions asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I didn't mean to post the last chapter as a one shot. Because it really isn't. This is like four or five chapters. Maybe.

It had been a week, a week of seeing his mate only when he got his breakfast from him. A week of finding that he worried at night when he didn’t have Matthew with him and a week of the confusing flood of relief when he saw that Hannibal hadn’t killed him every morning. Even if he knew he would feel if Matthew died though their bond, the fear trickled in. 

Hannibal had tried to see him, so had Jack, but Chilton has allowed him to turn them down on the condition that he lets Chilton study him. It wasn’t a hard deal to accept, if everything went as planned he wouldn’t be in the hospital that much longer. 

He has had to put up with being stripped down to his underwear and both weighted and measured. It made him feel like a zoo animal, so he tried to tone it out and go fishing instead. 

The mind numbing questions were the worst; he had to be present for those. Half of them didn’t even pertain to him; he wouldn’t have even known he was pregnant if he hadn’t seen the tests himself. It was still worth it for his relative solitude.

Every morning he still saw Matthew, he would take his breakfast sometimes finding a small note written on toilet paper. It was always just kind words, showing that Matthew was worrying over him in his state. Some asked him to smile the next day if he was doing alright and they would share a smile for a moment. It wasn’t like they could speak, not where Chilton could hear them. 

If he was honest the last week was his best at the hospital, he had gotten pillows and a nesting blanket. Even the food had gotten a little better; it was obviously brought in, a special diet for pregnant omegas. 

It wasn’t until he woke up to the gentle touch on his cheek did he realise how happy he was to have Matthew with him.

He looked at Matthew crouched by the side of his bed, perched on the ground.

“How did you get in here?”

Matthew smiled at him, the crooked smile he had become fond of seeing.

“The guard was feeling bad for me; he agreed to give me twenty minutes with you. Since Chilton isn’t here tonight I just turned off the recordings.”

The hand stroked over his cheek again, and Will pushed into it.

“It’s just us.” 

Matthew pulled the blankets back; making Will feel a little weird. He was only in his underclothes, but Matthew had been respectful since his heat. 

“May I join you? I know that skin on skin contact is good for pregnant omegas.”

Matthew waited for his response, not pushing him at all. When the silence stretched on and Matthew still didn’t push he finally gave a shaky nod. It wasn’t like he would have much of a choice; there wasn’t a way to break the bond that was between them. He would need Matthew now whether he liked it or not. 

He watched Matthew strip out of the jacket, and peel off his shirts leaving him bare chested. He was glad that Matthew didn’t go for his pants; instead he started to snuggle in beside him as is. 

The bed was small and their legs had to tangle to get comfortable, Will’s back was against the wall. Matthew helped him out of his shirt, but again didn’t go for his blue boxers. Once it was off Matthew wrapped an arm around him, and he felt the press of their bare skin together. 

He understood why skin was good for him, the warm feeling of being safe started to seep in, and the fog of tranquility weighted over him. Will let himself slip an arm around Matthew’s waist, his hand roaming the muscles of Matthew’s lower back. 

“Did you do it?”

Will was pretty sure the answer was no, but he had to ask.

“I am almost prepared, this prey of yours is cautious.”

He could feel Matthew’s eyes on him, watching for his reaction. Matthew’s hand had found its way to his hair, ruffling the curls. It surprised even himself, he was worried about Matthew.

“Just be fast, get in and out. Don’t leave anything behind.”

“Are you worried about me?”

Matthew sounded completely pleased by it, his tone raising at the end of the sentence. 

“I mean it Matthew, don’t play around. He’s the devil.” 

Matthew’s laugh surprised him; it was more like a huff of air. He could feel Matthew’s body shaking as he laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I will protect our family.”

“Family seems like a foreign concept.”

“It won’t be for long.” 

Will started to really look at Matthew. He liked how his ear that wasn’t pressed into the pillow stuck out; making Will want to touch it. He slid his hand up his back until he was free of the blankets, his fingers almost tingling as he stroked the curve of Matthew’s ear. His eyes were wide as Will kept touching him, before moving his hand back down and around Matthew’s waist. 

It felt good to be next to his mate. It gave him time to notice the scar on his chin and the way it pulled at his lip a little. When his eyes lingered on his lips for too long Matthew put a little pressure on the hand behind his head, pulling him close until their lips brushed. Will let himself relax into it, he found he liked Matthew’s lips against his own and to taste his mouth. Matthew kissed him with a lazy ease, as if they weren’t in a jail cell. It made him feel at home, just by being with him. 

With his eyes closed and the blanket wrapped right around them, he could pretend they were at his place with the dogs nearby. He let Matthew run his hand down his back, pulling him tight to his body. Will enjoyed the tongue sliding over his own and the cool body next to him. He could feel the slick starting to build as Matthew thoroughly explored his mouth. It didn’t help that Matthew was starting to get hard, his cock pressing against his thigh. The thin fabric of Matthew’s scrubs hardly hid it. 

Will rolled his hip against it, feeling how Matthew tensed into it. Matthew’s hand slid lower still, resting at the waistband of his boxers before slipping under. Matthew’s hand only resting on his ass, not going further, but still stirring up memories in Will. Will’s skin felt warm as he remembered the feeling of having Matthew’s knot inside him. 

He knew that they didn’t have time for more than what they were doing, and the smell would be too obvious if they went further, but it was still Matthew who broke the kiss first, his breath coming out in a pant. 

“You just do something to me Will.” 

He sounded dazed and so very pleased with himself. When Matthew started to pull away to get out of bed Will found himself tightening his grip on his back. 

“Can you just stay here for the time we have left?”

Will watched Matthew’s expression soften.

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn’t gotten another visit in his cell again; it was back to smiles shared through the bars and a few privacy room moments where they held hands. 

He took from their bland conversations that Chilton was listening, but it was nice to have the company. He had been refusing to see anyone else for the last few weeks. The last thing Will wanted was to deal with their reaction to him being bonded to a nurse at the hospital. 

When Matthew had his days off the time seemed to stretch out, he was almost happy when Chilton made him come out for his weekly weigh and measure. He felt the tension of anxiety that seemed to follow him since he had asked Matthew to kill Hannibal. 

By the time he saw a tired Matthew dragging his feet to give him breakfast he felt relief flood him. He knew he had to tell him to not do it. Will had weighed his life against Hannibal’s death, and it wasn’t worth it. 

“I missed you.” 

He hoped that the words would give Matthew the hint he needed to talk. 

“I was busy doing a favour for a friend.”

Matthew’s face held an intensity Will had never seen on him before. It matched the meaning behind the words. 

Will wanted to ask if it meant what he thought it did, but he had to take the tray of his breakfast and let Matthew move on. 

“Thank you.” 

Matthew gave him a sleepy smile before moving on. 

He looked down at his tray of food, and seated himself on his bed. He couldn’t even look at the food; his mind was purely on what could be his freedom. Will thought he would feel guilty at the thought of Hannibal’s death, but he didn’t. He felt righteous, he finally felt free. It didn’t matter that he was still behind bars. 

He wanted nothing more than to confirm it, to know if Matthew had meant what he thought he had meant. 

It left him in a fog all day, the river in his mind to choppy to enjoy. By the time Chilton came around his cell he was starving for information, yet unable to ask the questions he wanted to. 

“Mr. Crawford came by this morning to see you. Seems he has some interesting information.” 

Will pretended he didn’t care; he gave him the normal unimpressed look, adding in the boredom of having to bare Fredrick’s company. 

“I’m not interested.” 

“I think you will be Mr. Graham.” 

Chilton looked decidedly smug, his fingers shifting on the top of his cane in excitement. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, and it was difficult to sit silently while he waited. Will knew he didn’t have to ask; Chilton would want to brag about whatever it was he knew that Will did not. He kept the unimpressed look on his face, and started to wrap the blanket around himself, acting as if he was just going to go back to sleep.

“You have been screaming through these hallways that Hannibal is the ripper and yet you don’t want to know what was found this morning?”

Chilton paused for dramatic effect. Will allowed a little bit of the interest that he felt to show on his face. He had to bite his tongue to keep from telling Chilton to get to the point. 

“Dr. Lecter was found dead. Hanging, looking for all the world like one of the tableaus that the ripper would have made. Do you still think he is the ripper now Mr. Graham?”

Will felt the relief flood him for the second time that day, but this time without any of the hints of hesitation. Matthew was safe, and Hannibal was gone from his life. Even if they never found out who he really was Will could be content to stay here forever knowing that the ripper was gone. It felt like his mind could finally rest. 

“Yes.”

Chilton watched him for reaction a moment longer before leaving. The tap of his cane echoing through the hallway. 

*

Over the next week he didn’t even feel the blood on his hands from Hannibal’s death, it didn’t weigh on him like the loss of Beverly. He still felt a deep blame for her. Will shouldn’t have sent her after him, not without her believing him about what sort of monster Hannibal was. 

Was, the word rattled around his head in the best possible ways. The next time he saw Matthew he hadn’t feel so bad about being bonded to him. Hannibal’s blood was on both of them, it was a strange thing to share, but it made Will feel closer to him. 

It was even better to hear that there had been a write up in Freddie’s rag that there had been human remains found in Hannibal’s house. When Fredrick came to his cell telling him he had been exonerated, he had taken his clothing with shaking hands. 

By the time he finished getting dressed in the clothing he had come with he noticed that his pants were tight from the bloating. It made him realise the life that he was walking out of the hospital, was different than the one he left behind. It was the first time he had really thought of a life past ending Hannibal’s. 

After he signed out, the walk seemed surreal, no one holding onto him, his own clothing and even a jacket on his back. It felt good after so many weeks of being caged. 

He hadn’t even been surprised to see Matthew waiting for him, still in his work uniform. Giddy on freedom both in his mind and of his body he pulled the younger alpha into a hug, holding onto him tight. Matthew returned the hug with fervor, almost picking him up. 

He let out a laugh as he let go, letting his hand run down Matthew’s arms. As they looked at each other it started to sink in how much his life was going to change.

There was an awkward moment when he realised that their relationship would be different now. Will didn’t know if he was expected to live with Matthew, like a regular omega, or if was going back to his place. He knew that Matthew could have gotten rid of all his things after they mated. Will had no clue how to go from here. 

“You want to come over now? or…” 

Will asked tentatively not even sure if he had a house.

“I would love to.” 

Matthew’s warm answer reassured him, not correcting him. It made him feel like maybe it would work, that he wouldn’t just be an omega forced into domesticity. 

“I just have the bike; if you don’t wanna ride on it I can call a cab.”

Will took his hand, and walked out with him. The whole way Matthew’s thumb rubbed over his hand, keeping tight on him. The motorcycle looked well used, and he was happy to take the battered helmet from Matthew. 

Will watched him climb on like he’d been doing it all his life and when he looked at him expectantly Will froze.

“I’m not who you think I am.”

Will blurted out while they were still in public. Matthew didn’t even look surprised; he bother ask what Will meant, there was no tension in his face.

“I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

The whole ride back to his house he kept his arms tight around Matthew, his face in his back. He could feel through their bond that Matthew was happy and calm; it reassured him that his earlier outburst could be ignored.

The wind made him chilled by the time he got home, and in the end he put the area heaters for warmth. It wasn’t until he got Alana to bring the dogs that it started to feel more like his house. Everything had been wrapped up and searched through; Matthew had helped him put some of it together. 

They didn’t talk much, Will wanting to avoid the topic of Hannibal and Matthew seemingly happy to just be with him. 

Only when it was starting to get dark did they pause in their work. They ordered in a pizza as everything in his fridge had been cleared out when it was unplugged. He didn’t have the biggest house so they ended up sitting on the bed, Matthew’s arm around his shoulders.

Matthew was watching him more than he was eating, but then he hadn’t been eating hospital food for the last two months. 

“Is that good enough for you?” 

Will turned his head, his face almost startling close to Matthew. Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matthew’s. He could feel him jerk back at first in surprise before he opened his mouth for Will. 

He could feel the grease on Matthew’s lips, and his mouth tasted like the pizza they had been eating, but he didn’t mind. It felt good to be free, to sit in his house with his mate. Matthew shifted over him, his arm still behind Will. He forgot how soothing it was to feel Matthew’s tongue sliding over his own. Will let out a moan deep in his throat as he shifted in closer.

He felt the pizza lifted out of his hand, Matthew pulling him down onto the bed, his plans obviously not involving food. Will was happy to let it go, he liked cold pizza and if he ate any more he would be too full to properly enjoy their first night together. The thump of the box being tossed of the floor didn’t even register in his mind until the patter of little feet made him break the kiss. 

“Dogs.” He gasped out, and he let Matthew clamber over him for the box before the animals got into it. 

He watched Matthew almost fall onto the floor as he yanked the box away from Winston before his nose could get inside. 

“I’ll just stick it in the fridge.”

Matthew looked almost clumsy as he stood up with the box and made his way out of the room, Will’s smile at his retreating back felt right.

Will waited until he was out of the room and started undressing, stripping until he was just in his underwear. He knew where this was going and it would be easier than struggling with it once Matthew was on top of him. It didn’t stop him from leaving his boxers on, not yet excited enough to forget his hesitation. 

When Matthew came back empty handed he paused in the door upon seeing him in just his thin boxers. Will could see his lips open, the need in his face unhidden as Matthew looked over him. He came back to life in slowly, his eyes never leaving Will as he undressed himself. He didn’t have the same reservations as Will and slipped out of his boxers before joining him on the bed. 

His posture was relaxed, but Will could see the power in his body. The strength that could be called upon when needed. As he reached out and tentatively ran his hand over Matthew’s side he wondered how Matthew had killed Hannibal. If he had overpowered him before hanging him. The thought of his mate protecting him aroused something primal in him, the thought alone making him wet with slick.

Despite his nudity Matthew did not seem to be in a big hurry. His hands were careful as they stroked over his chest. Matthew seemed more interested in getting to know his body than rushing to the point. It added a layer of comfort, knowing that Matthew wasn’t about to push him. He may already have been carrying his child, but his heat has pretty much controlled him. Will wasn’t just doing this because Matthew was his mate, he wanted to. He wanted to remember what it felt like to be with Matthew. 

When Matthew gave him the first tentative kiss he responded willingly to encourage him. It was as if Matthew understood what he had done by coming to him in his heat and wanted to make it up to Will by allowing him to do what he felt comfortable with. 

Will slipped an arm over his side, running his fingers over his bare back and feeling how Matthew twitched in excitement under his touch. He could feel the need in him through their bond, and the press of his hardening cock. Matthew wasn’t trying to hide from him; he wanted Will to know just how much he wanted him again. He couldn’t help but react to it in return, he wanted to feel Matthew like in his heat, hold him deep inside his body.

When Will fully relaxed into the kiss Matthew’s arm came around his side, slowly moving down until he could slip his hand under the waistband of his boxers. His hand didn’t stray off of Will’s cheek, cupping in it his hand as they kissed. 

Matthew’s tongue was exploring his mouth like the other night, this time a little more demanding. Will was happy to melt into it, letting him take control this time. He tightened his hand on his back, letting him feel his nails to encourage him. 

Only when Will broke the kiss did Matthew’s hand shift. 

“Other than your heat I’ve only been with betas, so you’ll have to help me, okay?” 

Matthew’s lips were wet from their kiss and Will couldn’t help himself from giving him a few light kisses while Matthew spoke. Matthew still somehow looked completely confident as his fingers carefully rubbed over Will’s hole. Maybe it was the wet slick under his fingers that gave him the confidence, knowing that Will wanted him even if he hadn’t said it out loud yet. 

“Okay.”

Will’s voice sounded calmer than he felt, but when the first finger gently pressed inside him he tightened around it automatically. Matthew pressed a few kisses against his lips until he relaxed again, letting him explore inside his body. 

It didn’t take him long to find the right spot inside him, and Will couldn’t help the moan that left his throat. 

When he felt the second finger pressing at his hole slipped his arm around Matthew’s back, holding onto him tight. 

“More, it feels so good.”

Will mumbled against his lips, throwing his leg over Matthew’s. He wanted him to push his fingers in deeper, have more of Matthew inside him. 

He obeyed, sliding them in all the way. Matthew pulled back only enough so that he could watch Will’s expression. Matthew was just as new to having an omega as he was to having an alpha. He allowed himself to be vocal telling him where it felt good and sometimes just making noises when the feeling was enough to curl his toes. 

Will ended up slipping his hand between them and touching himself, wrapping his hand around his own hard cock. It was easy to get lost in the feeling when Matthew was fully concentrated only on his pleasure. The warmth built in him and he no longer controlled the cries that he made out. His orgasm came in a rush, leaving him feeling a little dazed with Matthew’s fingers still touching him inside. 

Matthew didn’t seem to mind the slick that coated his hand, or the warm come that was splashed against his stomach. He was still watching Will, his smile gentle as he tried to bring him again. Although he wouldn’t be able to have another external orgasm, being an omega had its benefits as he started to feel the tension in his body again from the slim fingers inside him. It didn’t matter to Will that Matthew was content to pleasure him without getting anything in return. Will didn’t just want fingers inside him, he wanted Matthew.

Will pushed him on his back, the alpha may have been slightly shorter, but he was much stronger and yet he let Will force him onto his back, his fingers sliding out of Will. Matthew’s touches had quickly brought him to the point where he wanted more, and Will have never been one to sit around and wait forever.

When he straddled Matthew he could feel his cock pushing up against his slick coated ass, pressing between his cheeks as he set back on him. Matthew moved his hands to Will’s thighs, but he did not force him down on his cock. He let Will do it himself; letting Will slide his fingers around him and stoke it lightly before sitting back on him. 

Will did it in one quick motion, his body burning as it was stretched to fit Matthew, but it was worth the mixed look of reverence and pleasure on Matthew’s face as he surrounded him. He could already feel the base of his cock was thicker; Matthew’s excitement was evident in every inch of his lean body.

His name sounded good on Matthew’s lips as he started to move on top of him. The way it rolled off his tongue it sounded like a prayer for redemption. It didn’t matter that the bed smelled like the stale scent of dog, or that his house was little more than a shack, Matthew’s reaction made him feel like he was a thing deserving of the worship that Matthew spoke. 

It was the first time since his heat that he felt so completely full, the fog from it making him not remember how the ache in his body for having all of Matthew inside him made it seem all that more real. 

What Will did remember was how good his building knot felt; it rubbed in all the right places, well worth the pain of forcing himself down on it. Matthew moved his hips up to meet him, his hands moving to Will’s hips to guide him. He could see the muscles in his arms working as Matthew started to control the movements of his body. He let himself relax into it, finding he liked the way it felt, the way Matthew’s knot ground into him.

“Okay?” 

Matthew’s voice was low and tight with the discipline he was fighting to keep. 

Will nodded, feeling the sweat on his back. He knew he wasn’t the perfect image of an omega, he was too tall and not curvy enough, Will had never cared, but he had also never expected someone to look at him like Matthew did. It wasn’t just Matthew’s body that was making him feel warm inside, but it was warmth of a different sort. 

He felt a little dizzy as the tension build up in his body; he couldn’t help the way he tensed around Matthew’s cock. His thighs were starting to burn from riding Matthew when his knot started getting truly uncomfortable, getting harder and harder to force into his body. Matthew’s thrusts up into him were becoming sporadic as he lost some of the control he had been trying to cling onto. Will let the feeling bring him; his body would do all the work, finishing Matthew as his muscles milked the knot. 

He could feel Matthew pulsing inside on him as he no longer held back. It felt almost obscene being so full of him. Matthew tightened his grip as he held Will’s hips in place despite the fact that they were tied together.

The choice might have been taken from him, but as he looked down at Matthew he found the thought of having his child strangely appealing. Matthew’s sides were still rising quickly as he caught his breath, and a lazy smile was on his lips. 

They would have to figure it out between the two of them, if Matthew would move into his place or how they were going to continue the situation. It was something that Will actually looked forward too. 

His own limbs felt like jelly and it took him a bit of time to turn around so that they could lay together with Matthew at his back. His smaller height meant that his face was against Will’s neck, pressing a few kisses to the skin as he settled. Will had never felt like he needed someone to take care of him, he had always dealt with his problems on his own, but it still felt good to feel Matthew behind him. 

Matthew’s hand rested on his hip and he found himself taking it and moving it to his stomach. He could feel the possessiveness humming through Matthew at the gesture. He relaxed into the careful touches over his belly, wondering if Matthew even noticed the slight curve that was starting to show. 

“Before he died Hannibal said that you would never have been my mate if I had not forced you during your heat.”

The words startled him at first, but he thought his answer through before saying it.

“I might have not picked you while I was in my right mind, but I am grateful you came to me. I am glad you freed me.”

It surprised him how true the words were, and even though it pulled Matthew’s knot he turned his upper body enough to look at him, let Matthew see that he meant the words. He couldn’t comfortably hold the position and shifted back so that Matthew was at his back again. Once he settled in Will covered Matthew’s hand with his own. 

“I’m elated that you gave me the chance to bring life into the world.”

Will’s almost over enunciation on his happiness held a spite that was directed at someone who would never hear it, but with Matthew’s arm tightening around him he felt like he could let it go. All the things that were done to him didn’t matter now that they had ended it. He could repair the damage and move on knowing that if he wanted to he could leave the death behind.


End file.
